Tom Riddle et le Tunnel Quantique
by Flametusk
Summary: Quelque chose que j'ai créé pour une projet dans mon classe de Français. Something I made for a project in my French class.


Tom Marvolo Riddle, aussi connu comme lord Voldemort, l'homme le plus malfaisant du temps récent, s'est trouvé dans une cage de verre, avec rien que ses robes, une radio demi-ellipse sur une table, une toilette, et un chronomètre sur le seul mur du béton. Il n'a pas sa baguette magique, ni serpent, ni connection avec Harry Potter. Une voix féminin informatique a commencé de parler, et disait que Voldemort est dans la centre d'enrichissement de Aperture Science.

Quand la voix a fini, et la cloche dit zéro, un grand trou bleu est ouvert sous le chronomètre, et un trou orange est ouvert sur le mur du béton dehors la cage. Voldemort passe à travers le trou bleu, et à l'autre côté du trou, qui était très mince, il regarde à lui-même, qui passe à travers du trou, et quand il regard le trou qu'il a traversé, il a vu qu'il était orange. Voldemort était expert sur la sujet de la magie, mais dans tous ses connaissances, il n'a jamais rencontré ces trous, mais ils devraient être la magie, parce-que les Moldus stupides ne sont pas assez intelligents pour créer les choses fantastiques comme ces trous bleus et oranges, non?

Voldemort est entré dans la prochaine salle, et il pouvait voir un grand bouton, et une cube qui tombe d'une chute. La voix a retourné, et elle a dit de mettre la cube sur le bouton. Quand Riddle a fait cela, la ligne des points bleus qui connectaient la porte et le bouton ont changé à l'orange, et la porte a ouvert, pour révéler un ascenseur, et quelque chose qui semble un peu comme la surface de l'eau qui s'est projeté entre les murs. Voldemort n'a pas écouté la voix quand elle explique la fonction de cette chose, et il est entré l'ascenseur, avec un sourire d'un air suffisant. 'Ha! Ils me donnaient tout l'information pour passer leurs "tests"! Ca va être trop facile pour moi de trouver ma baguette magique, et ensuite meurtre tous les personnes qui sont responsables de me forceaient de complèter ces tâches insignifiantes.'

Quand l'ascenseur a ouvert, Voldemort se trouve dans une autre salle, avec aucune sortie, sauf l'une qui était à l'autre côté d'une grande fenêtre. Il entend pour les instructions, mais il n'y avait aucun pour comment Riddle peut exiter cette prison de verre et béton. Au moment qu'il n'avait plus d'espère, il écoute un son qu'il a seulment écouté une fois dans sa vie jusqu'au moment. Le son des ouvertures bleu et orange. Il passe à travers, et se trouve dans une petite salle avec une autre cube. Quand il a pris la cube, les portails changent positions, et Riddle s'est piégé encore. Il a attendu pur quelques secondes, et le portail était là encore, alors il prend la cube et retourne à l'autre salle. Le portail bougeait, et il met la cube sur le bouton, retourne, attendre, passer entre les portails, et il va dans l'ascenseur.

À la prochaine test, Voldemort regard le fenêtre et il voir une baguette magique étrange, qui tournait et créer les trous bleus, mais chaque fois que le sort est jeté, le portail qui était créé avant a disparu. La porte est ouverte, et Voldemort passe à travers du portail, et il prend la baguette. La voix se parle encors, et dit que Voldemort était maintenant en possession du "Générateur de Portail Aperture Science". Il essaye de faire lancer un _reducto_ aux murs, mais rien a passé. Ses droits ont trouvé un méchanisme, et quand il le pousse, un portail bleu s'est créé! Il le utilise pour aller à l'ascenseur, et faire les trois prochaines tests sans beaucoup de difficulté, mais dans la sixième chambre de test, il y a quelque chose un peu different. Premièrement, il n'y avait aucune cube ni bouton, ni porte, et les murs et un peu du plafond sont faits du métal. L'ascenseur était très facile pour voir, alors Voldemort a essayé de mettre un portail sur le mur près de l'ascenseur, mais le portail n'était pas créé. Il essaye encore et encore, alors il n'a pas entendu l'information que la voix dis, seulment la dérnière partie, qui dit "...la vaporisation." Riddle pense qu'elle parle des murs de métal, et l'incapacité des portails d'êtres mis sur le métal, et pas la sphère d'énergie qui bouge verticalement dans la chambre, au dessus du portail orange fermé, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a vraiment dire est plus comme ça: "La sécurité est au coeur des préoccupations du centre d'enrichissement. Toutefois, les sphères ultra-énergétiques d'Aperture Science, à gauche de la salle, peuvent provoquer des lésions irréversibles, comme la vaporisation."

Parce que Voldemort n'a pas entendu cet avertissement, il essaye de prendre la sphère avec le générateur, mais il ne fonctionne pas. Il a remarqué que la plus proche il va à la sphère, la plus que l'air se sentir comme un éclair est imminent. Dans ses essais, il mis un portail au dessus du récepteur de sphères ultra-énergétiques, et la sphère se passe au récepteur. Voldemort aller sur l'ascenseur petit, et ensuite va dans le grand ascenseur.

La prochaine test était comme la sixième, mais la huitième a quelque chose autre nouveau: L'eau toxique. Quand Voldemort essaye de finir cet test, il saute au côté pour éviter la sphère, mais il a oublié qu'il y a de l'eau toxique, et il le tombe dedans.

Quand le sens de son corps en procès de fondre est arrêté, Voldemort pouvait voir qu'il y a des mots qui se flotter dans le vide noir.

 **Vous avez complèté 7/19 chambres de tests du tutoriel! Voici est une message par la créateur du jeu:**

 **Tom Riddle,**

 **Vous êtes une idiote pour essayer de me posséder. Maintenant vous devez complèter tous les tests d'Aperture Science, parce que vous êtes attrappés dans mes boucliers d'occlumencie. Bonne chance avec l'intelligence artificiel qui regardeait tout l'humanité comme les sujets de tests, GlaDOS!**

 **Sincèrement, Harry James Potter.**

 **PS: Si vous avez complèté tous les tests, du tutoriel, tu peux faire les tests de Rexaura.**

 **Essaye de jouer la tutoriel encore?**

 **OUI.**

 _La Fin_


End file.
